Will Travers
Will Travers is a very clever man who is skilled at solving puzzles and deciphering codes. History After the heartbreaking loss of his wife and daughter, in 9/11, Will goes to work as an analyst for American Policy Institute, and eventually becomes the head of his own team. Naturally brilliant and obsessed with patterns, Will's observational gifts begin to decipher clues for him that may uncover a sinister and complex conspiracy. In addition to this, he fears he may have no idea who or what he is working for. Season One Will Travers is seen walking to work and approaches to the door to API where a security guard reading a newspaper sees Will on a small TV from security camera feed. Will looks up towards the camera and is admitted entry. Will is making his way down the hall towards his office when Tanya MacGaffin stops him and asks him for help on a crossword puzzle she's trying to solve. Tanya asks Will for help with 5 down, What do lucky lepidoptera larvae eat? Will takes the crossword puzzle, reaches for a pen and tells her that they eat clover, among other plants. They determine that four leaf clover is the answer. Tanya realizes that four leaf clover wont' fit, as the answer requires nineteen letters. Will tells her to try the Gaelic spelling but Tanya doesn't know and the only Gaelic that Will knows is 'Pog mo thoin.' Tanya asks what that means but will tells her to try Latin and Will says 'marsilea quadrifolia' and finds out that would be the answer. Will hands the crossword puzzle back to Tanya, and she resigns on the attempt to finish solving it saying it drives her crazy. She gives the newspaper to Will. Will enters his office, a room full of shelves, stacks of books and pages posted on the walls. He lays down the newspaper on his desk and places a book on string theory on the shelf. Will goes to his window and looks out to the parking lot and sees David Hadas, fumbling files and paperwork as he exits his car. Although Hadas wouldn't be able to hear, Will says hello to Hadas from his window and continues to watch Hadas, who parked in spot number 14 walk towards the office. Will tells Hadas to watch out for the number thirteen, referring to the thirteen painted in the parking spot. Will seems amused by Hadas' apparent superstitions. Will turns from the window and encounters Maggie Young in his office. Maggie asks how he's feeling and Will replies rather coldly that he's fine. Maggie asks what today is and Will reluctantly replies that it is April 8th, his birthday. Maggie tells will to get cracking, as she is going to take Will to lunch in four hours to celebrate his birthday. Maggie leaves, and Will tries to dissuade her but she has left his office before being able to do so. Will appears distraught about the day. Will enters the conference room and pours himself a cup of coffee while awaiting the other members of his team and Hadas. Hadas enters the room and hands everyone their intakes. He asks Will if he wants to take another look at Yuri the missile salesman and Will responds that it's futile since Yuri is running his transactions through the Cayman Islands and he needs more financial information. Hadas hands Will a folder and tells him that the CIA 'borrowed' Yuri's briefcase the previous day and that it was full of bank statements. Will shoves the folders aside and seems mentally preoccupied. Will leaves the room and as he's headed to his office, Miles asks Will for assistance. Grant Test follows the two into Miles' office to pitch in. Miles has hit a dead end in his investigation of four items, post it notes labeled Larnaca, Seville, Ajaccio and Dubrovnik. Miles goes into details about the correlations between the four locations and explains in detail what he knows about the four locations. Miles details similarities regarding how some have fountains and hospitals but can't find a link between them and wonders what the pattern is. Will asks if it's the Malaysian cipher and Miles acknowledges that it is. Grant suggests that it could be a syllable algorithm but Miles says he's tried that and that even Hal drew a blank. After a few seconds, Will begins to notice connections, that they were all part of the Roman Empire, they have Paleartic Mediterranean rain forest and that they are part of the Chaparral biome, they were all countries that spend less than five percent of their GOP on military expense. Will then ponders that perhaps they were asking the wrong questions, and that he was mentioning facts about the past and should probably be looking towards the future and the locations were probably and itinerary. Personality